La Chute
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Bellatrix et Voldemort. Juste leur première rencontre, et le jour de leurs morts. Rien n'a été dit, mais ils savaient déja tout.


_Cette fiction a été écrite par moi, mais le titre a été trouvé par Inkfire ( si je la cite pas, elle me tue ... xD Mais bon c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime )_

**La Chute**

Bellatrix ne bougeait pas, il était apparu devant elle dans sa cuisine. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Il avait la peau étrangement pale, les yeux d'un noir aussi intense que ses cheveux. Pour faire bref, il était juste magnifique. Mais ce qui marqua le plus la jeune sorcière c'était son aura. Il émanait de lui une telle confiance, une telle force. Il n'avait pas encore pris la parole mais elle savait que sa voix était tout aussi séduisante que tout le reste. C'était un manipulateur, c'était un fait certain. Avant même qu'il ne se présente, elle savait qui se tenait devant elle, elle savait que c'était Lord Voldemort. Tout le monde en parlait, mais peu de gens savaient à quoi il ressemblait. C'était stupide ! Même si elle l'avait croisé dans une rue pleine de monde, elle aurait su que c'était lui, que c'était le puissant Mage tant craint par tant de personnes.

Il était toujours en face d'elle, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Pourtant son texte il le connaissait par cœur, il l'avait répété des dizaines de fois, à des dizaines de personnes. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne disait rien, il se contentait d'être là en face d'elle, la première femme qu'il voulait engager dans ses rangs, sans que le moindre son ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Elle était une Sang Pur, elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui demander. Elle savait aussi qu'elle allait accepter, elle savait qu'elle lui serait fidèle, jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question en cet instant. Mais elle savait quoi faire. Elle mit un genou à terre, et lui présenta son bras gauche pour qu'il la marque.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son poignet, il sentit comme une décharge électrique, il était troublé et il doutait. Mais il ne le montra pas, il posa sa baguette sur l'avant-bras de sa future fidèle. Il savait que l'impression de la marque sur le bras faisait mal, il douta, pendant un court instant il voulut renoncer à la marquer, à lui faire mal. Cependant il se reprit, il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il ne doutait pas, jamais.

Lorsqu'il prononça le sort, Bellatrix ne sentit pas la douleur, elle se contenta de sourire, elle avait raison. Sa voix était parfaite, grave et horriblement sexy. Elle regarda son nouveau tatouage, elle était liée à lui pour toujours. Elle le savait, lui aussi le savait. Un simple regard et ils se comprenaient, mais pourquoi ? Par Salazar ! Pourquoi ils se comprenaient sans avoir à dire un simple mot ? Il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, il ne lui avait toujours rien dit, mais qu'importe. Lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'elle, elle sera là, à ces côtés. Toujours, elle serait toujours à ces côtés.

C'est ce qui se passa, quand il était parti attaquer la maison des Potter, lorsque tout le monde avait dit qu'il était mort, elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle savait qu'il était toujours en vie quelque part. Et elle avait eu raison.

Maintenant c'était l'ultime bataille, ils étaient tous à Poudlard, il se battait contre lui, contre le Survivant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement, elle le sentait faiblir, elle savait qu'il n'avait plus rien, plus de chance de survivre si le combat tournait mal. Pendant qu'elle lui jetait un énième coup d'œil, elle se fit surprendre. Molly venait de lui donner le coup fatal. Alors qu'elle sentait son corps tomber, elle l'entendit.

« _Bella !_ »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de sa plus fidèle Mangemort. Seul lui l'appelait ainsi, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Elle sentit son cœur battre une ultime fois pour lui. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir de cette façon, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir pour lui.

Il était remplit de rage, comment ? Comment pouvait-elle mourir ? La suite du combat était trop flou pour lui, Harry Potter lui expliquait comment il allait perdre. Bien sûr dans sa fierté il n'en croyait pas un seul mot. Mais quand ce fut à son tour de mourir, il ne fut pas surpris, il savait qu'il allait mourir, pourquoi ? Tous simplement parce que Bellatrix était morte aussi. Ils devaient mourir le même jour, et de la même façon. Il l'avait toujours su, mais jamais compris. Alors que son corps touchait le sol, tous se fut clair pour lui. Elle était amoureuse de lui, et lui était tout bonnement amoureux d'elle. Et ça depuis le premier jour. Depuis cette rencontre dans sa cuisine. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à parler, voilà pourquoi elle s'était agenouillée sans qu'il lui demande. Ils s'aimaient, et ils se comprenaient. Depuis toujours ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre. Et il fallait qu'ils meurent tous les deux pour le comprendre.

**Fin !**


End file.
